Desde que te ví
by Dora Lupin 14
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks entrará a Hogwarts para empezar su primer año escolar. Lo que no sabe es que al llegar ahí le esperan nuevas aventuras y personas por conocer.
1. Hogwarts, nueva vida

Era un miércoles por la noche, un día nublado pero tibio. Nymphadora Tonks Black se encontraba echada en su cama leyendo una revista muggle sobre maquillajes que asimismo contenía modelos con distintos peinados y cortes de cabello. A ella le atraían mucho este tipo de revistas ya que al ser metamorfomaga, le daba diversas ideas de como lucir día a día.  
Nymphadora Tonks, más conocida solo por su apellido, era una pequeña y risueña niña con cara en forma de corazón, que acababa de cumplir once años hace poco y ahora se encontraba mirando en la revista un corte hasta el hombro en degradé que definitivamente le gustó, y cerrando los ojos se concentró en el corte y su cabello se transformó rápidamente en un idéntico corte pero con un tono rosa chicle, como a ella le gustaba.

-¿Dora?- llamó a la puerta Andromeda Black, su madre- La cena esta lista…ah y tienes visita querida, baja de una vez.

-Ahí voy mamá- dijo Tonks y rápidamente se incorporó y poniéndose sus sandalias salió rápidamente del cuarto y bajó las escaleras.

-¡Sirius!- exclamo radiante Tonks- ¡Pero que grata sorpresa!

Sirius Black era el tío de Tonks, y a pesar de ser primo de Andromeda más parecía ser el primo de Tonks por lo joven que era.

-¡Tonks, mi sobrina preferida, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- Sirius abrazó a la muchacha con una gran sonrisa- ¿Emocionada por el día de mañana?

-No ha dejado de hablar de Hogwarts desde que le llegó su carta- se unió a la conversación Ted Tonks, el padre de Nymphadora.

-¿Tu irás conmigo a la estación verdad Sirius?- preguntó ilusionada Tonks.

-Eh…podemos encontrarnos ahí si quieres pues ya quedé para ir con James…además he dejado mis cosas en su casa y debo ir a recogerlas hoy mismo, solo pasé para desearte lo mejor en tu primer día en caso que no nos veamos- dijo Sirius.

-Oh…esta bien. Y ¿estas nervioso por los EXTASIS?- preguntó Tonks.

-No para nada- dijo Sirius tranquilamente- Aún falta para eso mi pequeña sobrina.

Asi siguieron la conversación en la cena hasta que a las 10:00 pm Sirius tuvo que irse. Tonks por su parte repasó de nuevo que todas las cosas estuvieran listas para mañana y casi no pudo dormir de la emoción. Sería su primer día en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en donde conocería nuevas amigas y amigos. Sería un día fantástico.  
Al día siguiente, Tonks se levantó muy entusiasmada, desayunó junto a su familia y juntos se dirigieron a la plataforma 9 ¾. Tonks se ponía de puntitas para buscar entre toda la multitud a Sirius pero no lo encontraba. Aún era temprano y el tren aun no iba a partir, Tonks se encontraba mirando a muchos niños de su edad llevando baúles, unos con cara de asustados y otros muy entusiasmados.

-Pero si es mi queridísima sobrina Nymphadora- Tonks escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y volteó para encontrarse con Sirius y otros tres chicos más- Merodeadores, les presento a mi pequeña y linda sobrina Nymphadora.

-No me llames asi Sirius- dijo Tonks con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Sabes que prefiero que me digan solo Tonks.

-Bueno Tonks, te presento a James- Sirius señaló a un chico muy guapo con lentes y cabello desordenado, el cual la saludó alegremente diciendo: "Hola pequeña"- A Peter- el chico bajito de ojos llorosos hizo un torpe movimiento de mano en señal de saludo. Tenía un gran parecido con una rata- Y a Remus- este último dijo: "Buenos días" y por alguna extraña razón dejó impactada a Tonks, era un chico sencillo y vestía con una desgastada túnica. A pesar de reflejar un rostro de profundo cansancio, a Tonks le pareció de lo más lindo.

-Bueno- dijo Sirius radiante- Nosotros debemos irnos a darle la bienvenida a Quejicus.

-¿Quién es Quejicus?- preguntó Tonks.

-Nuestro mejor amigo- dijo Sirius riendo a lo que James puso cara de asco, Peter rió y Remus solo se limitó a sonreír- Bueno sobrina, nos vemos en el castillo- y dicho esto los cuatro amigos se marcharon.

-Será mejor que vayas subiendo querida- dijo Andromeda- Te extrañaremos mucho hija- la abrazó- Pero te esperamos para la navidad.

-Los extrañare- dijo Tonks abrazando a su madre y luego a su padre- De todas formas, les escribiré.

-Cuidate mucho- dijo Ted Tonks abrazando a su hija- Y sé la mejor en todo.

-Lo intentaré, bueno adiós- y dicho esto, Tonks se dirigió al tren y subió junto con sus pertenencias.

Al subir encontró un compartimiento vacío y se sentó. Estaba pensando en cómo sería el castillo cuando un niño tocó su puerta.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó el muchacho- El tren está lleno y me he quedado sin sitio.

-Claro, adelante- Tonks sonrió y el chico pasó y se sentó al frente de ella. Era un chico un poco más alto que ella, de cabello negro, ojos verdes, nariz respingada. A decir verdad, era un chico bastante guapo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Me llamo Nymphadora Tonks, pero prefiero que me llamen solo por mi apellido… ¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo Nicolás pero tú me puedes decir Nick.

-Oh… está bien Nick… y… ¿Tú también vas por primera vez a Hogwarts?

-Sí, estoy bastante emocionado… no se en que casa me tocará.

Así siguieron conversando animadamente Tonks y Nick cuando finalmente llegaron y bajaron sus cosas.

-Los de primer año por aquí por favor- un chico alto de cabello rubio oscuro había aparecido de la nada y ahora se encontraba guidando a los de primero con su brillante insignia de prefecto. Tonks y Nick siguieron a un grupo de niños de primero que iban tras el prefecto, quien los guió a los botes en los cuales subieron.  
Al llegar al castillo se dio a cabo la ceremonia de selección. Varios niños pasaron por el sombrero seleccionador con caras de asustados. Cuando le tocó a Nick, este le guiñó un ojo a Tonks desde su asiento mientras el sombrero gritaba ¡RAVENCLAW!  
Todos en la mesa de ravenclaw empezaron a aplaudir alegremente dándole la bienvenida a Nick. Tonks lo miró sonriendo y pensó: "Ojala que también me toque en ravenclaw".  
Cuando le tocó el turno a Tonks, esta casi se resbala de los nervios y los de slytherin rieron. Con la cara colorada se sentó a esperar que el sombrero eligiera la casa en la cual pasaría todo su año escolar. Pasado un minuto el sombrero gritó ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
En ese momento Tonks se dirigió a la mesa de hufflepuff, en la cual, muchas personas le daban la bienvenida en medio de aplausos. Tonks volteó a mirar a Nick, quien también aplaudía con una gran sonrisa.  
Al finalizar la ceremonia de bienvenida y el gran banquete, los prefectos de cada casa dirigieron a los estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes. Al llegar ahí, Tonks se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos.

-Hola- Tonks abrió los ojos de golpe para ver de quien provenía esa voz.

Había una chica sentada a los pies de la cama de en frente, de su misma edad, con rulos de color castaño y ojos claros.

-Hola- dijo Tonks.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica.

-Me llamo Nymphadora Tonks, pero solo llámame por mi apellido, no me gusta mi nombre.

-¿Por qué? Tienes un nombre muy bonito Tonks.

-Eh… gracias…y tu ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Emma- dijo la chica.

-Ah ese si es un bonito nombre.

-Me lo pusieron porque así también se llama mi mamá.

-Oh- Tonks no supo que más responder y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Hola chicas- una chica delgada, rubia de cabello hasta la cintura y ojos verdes apareció de la pronto- Vamos a compartir habitación así que podemos conocernos y ser amigas, mi nombre es Madison, ustedes ¿cómo se llaman?

-Yo me llamo Emma.

-Y yo me llamo Tonks… bueno, me llamo Nymphadora Tonks pero prefiero que me llamen solo por mi apellido.

-Oh, está bien- dijo sonriendo Madison- que gusto conocerlas chicas, Emma ¿puedo sentarme a tu costado?

-Por supuesto- dijo Emma a lo que Madison se sentó a su costado.

-Tonks, ¿te teñiste el cabello?- preguntó Madison.

-No- dijo Tonks- soy metamorfomaga.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Madison.

-Que puede cambiar su aspecto, ¿verdad Tonks?- dijo Emma.

-Exacto- Tonks sonrió y luego bostezó.

-Genial- dijo Madison.

-Te irá muy bien en transformaciones- dijo Emma.

-No lo sé chicas- dijo Tonks- Soy algo torpe.

-No digas eso Tonks- dijo Emma.

-Sí, de hecho te va bien amiga- la animó Madison.

Tonks sonrió y luego volvió a bostezar. Luego cerrando los ojos dijo:

-Tengo sueño

-También yo- dijo Emma.

-Creo que ya debemos ir a dormir- dijo Madison- Yo ya iré a mi cama, hasta mañana chicas, que descansen.

-Igual tú- dijo Emma mientras se echaba en su cama.

-Hasta mañana chicas- dijo Tonks, y dicho esto se volteó boca abajo y se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos: "¿Qué será de Nick?", "Me hubiera gustado estar en su misma casa pero bueno, acabo de conocer a unas lindas chicas…y ¡Sirius!... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba su amigo ese de rostro cansado?", "Bueno, ya luego le preguntaré, ahora ya basta de pensar en chicos y a dormir".


	2. Remus Lupin

A la mañana siguiente Tonks bajó acompañada de Madison y Emma al gran comedor para el desayuno. Ya en la mesa, estaban conversando acerca de los horarios que les darían cuando de pronto Tonks visualizó a lo lejos a Sirius que venía acompañado de sus tres amigos y se sentaban a desayunar en la mesa de gryffindor.

-Hola Tonks- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltearse vio a Nick sonriendo abiertamente- ¡Que bueno verte!

-Hola Nick- dijo Tonks parándose de su asiento y abrazándolo- Es un gusto volver a verte.

-Si- dijo Nick radiante- Tonks, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento a los jardines? Quisiera charlar contigo.

-Eh…-dijo Tonks algo incomoda al ver que Emma y Madison la miraban alzando y bajando las cejas-Es que estoy ahorita con mis amigas y…

-Nosotras te esperamos en la sala común Tonks- dijo Emma.

-Si Tonks, ve con él con confianza nomás, solo no te la robes mucho rato o pensaremos otra cosa- dijo Madison dirigiéndose a Nick y guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Madison!- exclamó Tonks poniéndose colorada.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?- preguntó Nick.

-Espera, ven Tonks- dijo Madison jalándola y hablándole al oído- Eres una ganadasa, no pierdas tu tiempo y dile que sí, que oportunidades de que un bombón como él te busque no hay dos… ¡anda! Ah, y dile que si tiene un amigo así churro como él que me lo presente.

-Esta bien- dijo Tonks sin prestarle mucha atención ya que captó la mirada de Sirius, quien miraba a Nick con curiosidad.

Tonks y Nick se dirigieron a los jardines hablando alegremente sobre cada uno.

-Mi madre es muggle y mi padre es mago- dijo Nick.

-Mi caso es al revés- dijo Tonks- Mi madre es una bruja y mi padre es muggle.

-Y… ¿tienes hermanos?

-No, soy hija única.

-Igual yo… vaya que lindos son los jardines, ¿no te parece?

-Si… muy lindos.

Entonces se sentaron en el pasto cara a cara y se sonrieron.

-Me gusta tu cabello- dijo Nick.

-Gracias- dijo Tonks- Soy metamorfomaga, puedo cambiar mi aspecto mira- cerró los ojos concentrándose y su cabello cambió a rubio.

-Wow…-dijo Nick asombrado- Eso es fantástico.

-Sí, es muy divertido- dijo Tonks- Pero también mi cabello delata mi estado de ánimo, por ejemplo, cuando estoy triste se pone negro y cuando estoy molesta se pone muy rojo… pero cuando estoy feliz (osea siempre) mi cabello se pone rosa chicle- y al decir esto su cabello tomó un tono rosa muy llamativo.

-Que genial- dijo Nick- Nunca había conocido a una metamorfomaga.

Tonks sonrió y luego miró los árboles mientras una suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro.

-Nick- dijo Tonks de repente- ¿Para qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

-No se… quería hablar contigo… solo eso, ahora que estamos en casas separadas no sé si tengamos mucho tiempo de conversar, tú me caíste muy bien en el tren, fue genial conocerte y pasar un momento contigo y quisiera que nuestra amistad no se olvide solo porque estamos en casas distintas.

-Ay claro que no- rió Tonks- Seguiremos siendo amigos obviamente Nick, tú también me caíste muy bien y que pena que no estemos en las mismas casas pero de todas formas seguro compartiremos algunas clases, ¿no?

-Claro, será un placer… oye, tengo aquí algunas ranas de chocolate- dijo Nick sacando un paquete y ofreciéndoselo a Tonks- ¿Deseas?

-Sí, gracias… no he desayunado.

-¡Oh cierto! Lo siento, estás perdiendo el desayuno por estar aquí, mejor vamos antes que acabe.

Pero el desayuno ya había acabado cuando llegaron. Nick se disculpó con Tonks y luego se despidieron y cada uno fue a su respectiva sala común.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Emma.

-Normal… solo hablamos y ya- Tonks se echó en su cama.

-Te perdiste todo el desayuno por estar coqueteando y nos dieron nuestros horarios… toma- dijo Madison alcanzándole una hoja a Tonks.

-Gracias, y no he estado coqueteando… y tengo hambre así que iré a las cocinas a ver si algún elfo domestico me puede regalar algo de comer.

Dicho esto Tonks se levantó de su cama y salió directo a las cocinas mirando a cualquier lado completamente distraída cuando en eso ¡PUM!  
Tonks chocó contra una puerta que estaba abierta y cayó al suelo sobándose la frente con los ojos llorosos por el golpe.

-¡Ouch! ... Maldita puerta ...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo esperas que me encuentre después de haber chocado con semejante...?- Tonks levantó la cabeza, volteó e inmediatamente se quedó muda y abrió los ojos de par en par. Reconocía ese rostro, aquel muchacho era el amigo de Sirius, con rostro cansado, túnica desgastada, cabello castaño y ojos claros. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- ¡Ay, perdón! Quise decir eh… si estoy bien- intentó pararse pero estaba aún un poco mareada y cayó. Afortunadamente él estaba ahí y puso sus brazos y la ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería Tonks?

-No te preocu… espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

El chico sonrió.

-Eres la sobrina de mi mejor amigo, Sirius.

-Si… Sirius… y ¿tu nombre es...?

-Remus, Remus Lupin, es un placer conocerte personalmente, Sirius nos ha comentado muchas cosas sobre ti.

-¿En serio? Y ¿qué ha dicho?

-Uf, si te contara… Tonks, disculpa pero iba ahorita a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros porque tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿llevarte a la enfermería o acompañarte a tu sala común?

-Eh… de hecho me dirigía a las cocinas porque me perdí el desayuno y aún no empieza mi primera clase hasta después de una hora.

-Bueno, te acompaño entonces.

-Claro, vamos.

Remus y Tonks se dirigieron a las cocinas charlando animadamente, Tonks le preguntaba cosas sobre los cursos y Remus le contaba acerca de los profesores y además le contó de Hogsmade.  
Luego de unos minutos llegaron a las cocinas.

-Debo despedirme Tonks- dijo Remus- Espero que estes bien… suerte en tus clases.

-Gracias Remus, suerte con todas tus tareas… y quedó pendiente contarme lo que dice Sirius de mi eh.

Remus rió.

-Está bien… nos vemos, adiós.

-Hasta luego Remus- Tonks se quedó parada en la puerta de las cocinas sonriendo. Sin querer lo había conocido finalmente, y sabía su nombre… ¡y eran amigos!

"De hecho, ya se me quitó el hambre"- pensó Tonks- "Esto tengo que contárselo a Madison y Emma… y a Nick"- Tonks salió corriendo hasta su sala común ahora si fijándose bien de no tropezar con nada. Cuando volvió a pasar por la puerta abierta sonrió y se apuró para llegar a su sala común.

-Vaya, no demoraste mucho eh- dijo Madison.

Tonks les contó toda la historia a Emma y Madison.

-Entonces- dijo Emma- ¿No te gustaba el chico que vino a buscarte en la mañana?

-No, no me gusta Nick, solo me parece simpático Remus.

-Yo preferiría a Nick- dijo Madison- Es más guapo y es de nuestra edad.

-Bueno- dijo Tonks- Te puedo presentar a Nick si quieres… es muy amable.

-¡Ya!- exclamó Madison.

-Nosotras también tenemos algo que contarte Tonks- dijo Emma- Se habla mucho de los merodeadores, los cuatro chicos más populares de Hogwarts: James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, y ahora que mencionaste que Sirius es tu tío entonces sería uno de los más populares del colegio y Remus también debe serlo, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tonks.

-Bueno… Remus (así como Sirius y los otros dos) debe tener miles de admiradoras y chicas que están detrás de él.

-¿Y qué? Yo no he dicho que quiera algo con ese chico, solo me parece simpático- pero al decir esto Tonks sintió un poco de tristeza al pensar que las palabras de Emma eran ciertas.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…- Emma se levantó de su cama y sacó de su baúl su libro de historia de la magia, que tenían en un rato.

El día transcurrió lento para Tonks, la clase de historia de la magia estuvo muy aburrida. Luego tuvieron pociones y luego adivinación. Eran las 7:00 pm cuando en la sala común Madison exclamó:

-¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Nos han dejado una montaña de tarea y es nuestro primer día! ¡Qué horror!

-A mí no me parece tan malo- dijo Emma- Al menos tenemos un considerable plazo de tiempo para terminar todos los deberes.

-No entiendo cómo has podido prestar atención a todo- se dejó Madison- Lo púnico bueno es que conocí a unos chicos lindos de slytherin…

-¡Ay por Dios Madison!- exclamó Tonks- Solo eran un par de costales de músculos sin cerebro y encima creídos.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Emma.

-Ay Tonks, todo porque tienes tu pretendiente cerebrito y encima churro de ravenclaw- dijo Madison- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que sí? ¡Es perfecto!

-Es mi amigo- dijo Tonks- Y a mí no me atrae para nada, solo es muy amable y…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento una chica interrumpió su conversación diciendo:

-Hola, ¿Quién de ustedes es Tonks?

-Soy yo.

-Te busca un chico afuera, me dijo que te avise… bueno adiós- y antes que Tonks pudiera preguntar quién era, la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Tonks, en serio- dijo Madison- Remus no te conviene, es muy mayor, está en séptimo, y ese chico Nick es perfecto amiga en verdad.

-Tú no conoces a Remus- dijo fríamente Tonks- Y ya te dije que Nick es mi amigo y punto.

-Ya déjala Madison, la sofocas- salió al rescate Emma.

-Bueno, iré a ver quién es… vuelvo en un momento.

Dicho esto, Tonks salió de los dormitorios y en eso se le vino algo a la cabeza: "¿Por qué había defendido a Remus?". "No Tonks"-se dijo a si misma- "Es imposible que te guste Remus , además ni siquiera lo conozco… y el amor a primera vista no existe…pero…¿y si el me esta esperando?" "No, es imposible"- pero Tonks estaba esperanzada y al abrir la puerta de la sala común se sorprendió.

-¡Sirius!- Tonks lo abrazó.

-Hola Tonks, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

-Todo bien… ¿y tus amigos?

-Están en la sala común… ¿algún interés especial por alguno?- Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué?- Tonks se alarmó.

-Es broma pues- rió Sirius- Tú todavía eres muy pequeña para esas cosas y yo me encargaré de cuidarte.

-Eh ... Si ...

-Por cierto, te vi con un niño a la hora del desayuno…

-Ah, Nick. Somos amigos, nos conocimos en el tren.

-Ah Ya.

-¿Y tú como estas Sirius?

-Yo todo bien, me han dejado mucha tarea, los profesores no dejan de hablar de los EXTASIS.

-A mí también me dejaron mucha tarea… pero felizmente aún no llega mi momento de EXTASIS.

-Tienes suerte- Sirius bostezó- Estoy muy cansado Tonks, solo vine para saber cómo estabas así que ya me voy.

-Está bien, adiós Sirius.

-nos VEMOS, Tonks.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Madison- ¿Cuál de los dos?

-Ninguno- dijo algo triste Tonks- Era Sirius.

-Asu, ¿otro más?

-Ya te dije que Sirius es mi tío- dijo Tonks algo fastidiada.

-Emma dice que es guapo.

Ambas la miraron.

-Bueno si, un poco- dijo Emma- Pero debe tener miles atrás de él, como todos los merodeadores.  
Tonks se echó en la cama y dijo:

-Chicas, dormiré.

-¿No vas a cenar?- preguntó Emma.

-No… estoy muy cansada.

-Pero si ni has desayunado…

-Emma tiene razón- dijo Madison- Ven mejor.

-Está bien.

El cielo dentro del castillo era igual al de afuera excepto que afuera llovía. Las tres amigas cenaron rápidamente para irse a dormir rápido. Al fin del día cada una se echó en su cama y Madison se puso a contarles una anécdota en su colegio muggle cuando Tonks se quedó dormida.


	3. ¡Esa Namía no te llega ni a los talones!

La semana transcurrió con muchos trabajos. A pesar de ser su primer año, los profesores les exigían a los alumnos que procuren esforzarse al máximo para que a la hora de los exámenes no tengan de que preocuparse.

-¡Como si tuviéramos el cerebro de un ravenclaw! – Exclamó Madison ese sábado mientras junto con Emma y Tonks buscaban libros en la biblioteca para la tarea de pociones del lunes- ¡Imaginen como será en quinto y séptimo cuando tengamos encima los TIMOS y los EXTASIS! Tonks, tu deberías decirle a tu amigo Nick que nos ayude, de seguro el ya acabó todo.

-No le pediré nada a Nick, además hace tiempo que no lo veo y él debe tener sus cosas, a parte yo puedo hacer mis cosas sola.

-Pero yo no Tonks, ¡piensa en Emma y en mí!

-A mí ni me metas en tus asuntos- dijo Emma- Yo también puedo sola.

Las tres amigas se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron con la tarea. Al cabo de una hora, Emma fue la primera en acabar.

-Pásame la respuesta de la pregunta tres- le dijo Madison.

-¿Recién vas por ahí?- Preguntó Emma.

-Si…yo no sé qué haces acá, tú deberías estar en ravenclaw.

-Eh chicas…- dijo Tonks en un susurro- Quiero que volteen MUY disimuladamente y miren al chico que está al costado del segundo estante buscando un libro… ¡DIJE DISIMULADAMENTE! Ay…

Sus dos amigas se habían volteado rápidamente y miraban a Remus quien afortunadamente aún no se daba cuenta que lo miraban. Entonces Tonks pateó a sus amigas por debajo de la mesa y estas se voltearon hacia ella.

-¿Ese es Remus Lupin verdad?- susurró Emma- Es tal y como lo describiste eh…

-Es simpático pero Nick esta mejor- dijo Madison- O mis amigos de slytherin.

Emma y Tonks la miraron con desaprobación.

-¿Por qué no vas y lo saludas Tonks?- sugirió Emma.

-No puedo, sería demasiado obvio.

-Si quieres yo voy y lo saludo- dijo Madison- Aunque no lo conozco pero creo que mejor te dejamos a solas con él mientras Emma me ayuda en la sala común.

-No chicas, no me gusta Remus… prefiero estar con ustedes, de verdad.

-Bueno entonces terminemos la tarea de pociones- sugirió Emma.

Así siguieron durante dos horas más, Emma explicaba a Madison algunas preguntas mientras que Tonks, más avanzada con la tarea, intentaba resolver las dos últimas preguntas sin éxito alguno ya que se la pasaba dándole fugaces miradas a Remus, quien estaba leyendo un libro a solo unos metros de donde estaban ellas.

-¿Tonks?- preguntó Emma- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

Tonks decidió dejar de mirar a Remus y aceptó la ayuda de Emma, quien la ayudó a terminar su tarea.

-¿Nos vamos a la sala común?- preguntó Madison- Creo que dejaré historia de la magia para mañana… ahora no tengo ganas.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar todo de una vez- dijo Tonks.

-Ay eso lo dices solo por seguir mirando a Remus-Madison puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es cierto- replicó Tonks poniéndose colorada.

-Tonks, yo tampoco tengo ganas de hacer el ensayo hoy- dijo Emma- De todos modos, si quieres te quedas aquí terminando todo y luego nos das el alcance en la sala común.

Tonks miró a sus amigas y luego a Remus. Tenía que decidir rápidamente.

-Está bien chicas, les doy el alcance luego.

Emma y Madison salieron rumbo a la sala común de Hufflepuff mientras Tonks abría su libro de historia de la magia y tomaba un pergamino en blanco para empezar a redactar.  
Pasó leyendo la misma línea unas 14 veces sin entender alguna palabra ya que pensaba en Remus y en que quería buscar la forma de hablarle… ¿pero cómo?

"Mejor me concentro en lo mío y espero que el acabe y de seguro se me acercará"- pensó finalmente Tonks regresando a su tarea.

Pero no fue así, al cabo de media hora aproximadamente Remus Lupin había acabado su lectura y se dirigía a la salida de la biblioteca mientras Tonks lo miraba decepcionada.

"Será mejor que yo también me vaya"-pensó Tonks- "De todas formas, no entiendo nada y no podré hacerlo ahora… ya mañana me encargo de esto".

-¿Y? ¿Lograste hablarle?- preguntó Madison una vez en los dormitorios.

-No… hace casi una semana que no hablo con él- dijo tristemente Tonks.

-¿Pero no decías que no te gustaba?- preguntó Madison.

-¿Lo extrañas verdad?- dijo Emma mirando a Tonks ignorando la absurda pregunta de Madison.

-No lo sé- admitió Tonks- Es complicado… nunca antes me había pasado.

-Puedes pedirle ayuda a Sirius- sugirió Emma- Después de todo es tu tío y se tienen confianza, ¿no?

-Si- dijo Tonks- Pero ¿y si le dice algo a Remus? Sirius a veces no se toma las cosas en serio y lo peor es que el piensa que soy muy pequeña para salir con alguien.

-Al diablo la edad- dijo Madison- Lo que importa es lo que tú sientas.

-No solo eso- dijo Tonks- También importa mucho lo que sienta él y francamente creo que solo me quiere como una sobrinita… así como Sirius.

-Puede ser- dijo Emma- Pero Tonks, por cierto, ¿Remus está soltero en este momento?

Esto le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría a Tonks. ¿Cómo no lo pudo pensar antes? ¿Y si Remus ya tenía a otra?

-Yo no lo he visto con nadie- dijo Madison.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Tonks- Solo con los demás merodeadores.

-Igual, ¿creo que deberíamos averiguar eso no?- dijo Emma.

-Supongo- dijo Tonks y luego para cerrar el tema agregó- Chicas, creo que ya dormiré.

-¡Pero si es temprano!- dijo Madison- ¿No quieres ir a las cocinas otra vez para que te choques con una puerta y aparezca Remus al rescate?

Tonks no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yo si iré a las cocinas a ver si me encuentro con Remus- dijo Madison- Es tan guapo y hace tiempo que siento cosas por él.

Tonks volvió a sonreír y dijo:

-Eso es tan cierto como decir que Filch es un osito de peluche.

-Que bien me conoces amiga- dijo Madison.

-Claro, si te la pasas diciéndome que Remus es viejo y feo.

-Lo es- dijo Madison.

-¿Quién Remus?- las tres amigas voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso- ¿Remus Lupin? ¿El de gryffindor?

Una chica con pecas y de cabello hasta el hombro las miraba con curiosidad mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Mmm- dijo Madison- ¿Hay algún homónimo acaso?

-Ay pero si ese chico es un churro- dijo la chica- A mí me encanta él, es mi futuro esposo.

-Y por casualidad ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Madison algo fastidiada.

-Claro que lo conozco- dijo la chica- Cuando venía en el tren vi que él era churro así que decidí hablarle y estuvimos hablando un montón, le caí muy bien porque obvio pues, ¿a quién no le voy a caer bien?- soltó una risita aguda- Así que me he decidido a luchar por él para que sea mío y… oye amiga, ¿te pasa algo?

A Tonks se le había puesto el cabello muy rojo y la miraba con cólera.

-No nada- dijo Tonks- Yo… estaba practicando para transformaciones.

-¿Sabes que es de muy mala educación hacer otra cosa mientras alguien te habla?- dijo la chica.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Bueno amigas, ya otro día les sigo contando sobre el amor de mi vida- dijo la chica soñadora- fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, mi nombre es Namía- soltó una risita tonta- Bueno, me voy a dormir, adiosito.

Nadie dijo nada y después que Namía se hubo ido Madison dijo:

-No sé por qué dice que a todos les cae bien si a mí me dio asco y pena a la primera impresión.

-Yo creo que solo vino a marcar territorio- Tonks se encogió de hombros.

-¿Marcar territorio?- dijo indignada Madison- Esa Nadín o como se llame no te llega ni a los talones Tonks, tú tienes que estar primero con Remus antes que esa.

-Remus no se fijaría en ella- dijo tranquilamente Emma- Parece ser una niña mimada y no creo que sea del tipo de Remus… él es un chico tranquilo, estudioso y reservado.

-Pero es popular- dijo Tonks- Además pueden haber muchas así como ella tras él…

-No te desanimes Tonks- dijo Emma- tu eres muy linda.

-Y además eres inteligente y tienes cerebro, cosa que a esa Nadia le falta- dijo Madison.

-Gracias chicas pero les recuerdo que yo hasta ahora no logro entablar una conversación descente con él- dijo Tonks.

-Solo sé tú misma Tonks- Emma sonrió- Si te chocas con una puerta o te caes o lo que sea ¡que importa! Que él te quiera así como eres.

Las tres chicas continuaron una más animada conversación durante media hora más. Luego en vista que ya se hacía muy tarde se fueron cada una a dormir y los pensamientos de Tonks se desviaban hacia Remus pero finalmente luego de tanto meditar cayó en un sueño profundo.


End file.
